Dominant Diva Plus Chain Gang Soldier Equal?
by JerichoholicY2J
Summary: Natalie is Dwayne The Rock Johnson's niece. She doesn't talk to John Cena much and after John saves her from a vicious attack by Randy Orton she finds she doesn't like him But now is forced to spend more time with him than she'd like to.Is there love?
1. The Attack

I limped to the curtain, biting my lip to keep my eyes from watering. I was injured, and I was forced to be in a match. Against Randy Orton. Vincent Kennedy had been on a rampage since he lost his ECW Championship at One Night Stand one week and one day ago.

This wasn't fair. I had never said or done anything to Orton- ever. And I knew he would show me no mercy. I questioned myself why would he want to do something like this to someone who had done him no wrong but I realized that he was just being his cold, heartless self.

That was nothing I could change.

I wore a hot pink tank top, and a black mini-skirt with pink spankies.

The mini-skirt showed off my heavily bandaged injured upper right leg. I had a match with Melina at One Night Stand, and after I beat her, I got hit in the leg by a camera- several times by Melina. And it killed. And then the next night on RAW, I had to do a rematch with her-and won, but it made the injury worse.

And that had been last week. And now, I was going to get rampaged on- all because Orton and McMahon were heartless assholes.

My music, "Girlfight" Brooke Valentine pumped, and I reluctantly went through the cutain.

A troubled Lilian Garcia said, "...And his opponent, from Atlanta, Georgia...Natalie!!!"

I desperatly wished that my Uncle Dwayne (The Rock) was here, so I wouldn't be pummeled into oblivian

I regretted every step I took towards the ring. I managed to climb the steel steps okay, but I tried to raise my right- and injured- leg to get over the middle rope, but it simply couldn't be done.

I saw a glint of Orton's evil smirk as the referee sat down on the middle rope to assist me through it. I stood about five feet from Orton as the ref began to say something to him.

I closed my eyes, sighing deeply, trying not to shake- at that moment, I was scared of Randy Orton.

If I was one hundred percent, I wouldn't be as afraid of him. But I was like a wounded deer and he was a hungry bear. I opened my eyes as the bell rung, signiling the beggining of hell for me.

I looked to the side of the ring, making a grave mistake.

Randy Orton slapped me so hard across the face, I flew backwards, landing flat on my back. The side of my face burned so badly, and I tried to think of a way to get out of this.

The wetness on my face was NOT sweat- It was tears. I tried to sit up, but Orton slammed his foot down on my leg, causing me to cry out in aungish. I rolled over, managing to get on my hands and knees- although I balanced all of my weight on my left knee and hands.

Randy kicked me hard in the ribcage, causing me to whimper and collide again with the canvas. He kicked me twice in the ribs again and once in the back of my injured leg. He kicked me in the stomach, and I gasped for air as he attacked my leg. I rolled over onto my back, trying to protect every part of my body at once.

And then...it stopped.

The bell rung, signiling the end of the match. But I hadn't pinned him. And he didn't pin me.

Confused, I rolled onto my stomach, and looked around the ring. Only three people stood in the ring- none of which were Orton. Randy backed up the ramp, shouting at whoever had just saved my ass. The broad- shouldered man turned around.

John Cena and the referee ran over to me, both crouching beside me.

"Were gonna take you to the hospital," Said the referee loudly, as if I was deaf.

"I'm not going to a hospital!" I shouted, being my usual stubborn self.

"At least let me take you backstage to the doctor," John said.

"I can get there myself, Cena," I hissed.

I was to much of a proud person to rely on somebody else for something like this.

By the time I made it to the apron, John was already out of the ring.

I steadied myself on my left leg as I got out of the ring, holding onto the bottom rope.

I let go of it, and immediatly went plummiting to the floor. John caught me out of pure instinct just as I was about to hit the floor.

He pulled me up with such ease, I was slightly amazed. I tried to pull from his grip, but I had no energy to fight it- Orton had taken that out of me.

I realized I was both crying AND shaking badly- and that took to my pride like an axe to a tree. I sucked it up, trying to hide the tears.

John simply ahd one hand wrapped firmly around my waist, and I barley had to walk at all, purley because of his strength.

"I'll only be out of work two weeks?" I said, amazed.

"Yes," Began the RAW doctor, "It feels the worst right now, because it was just injured worse than it was before. But in order to be here and get my O.K to wrestle in three weeks from tonight, you need to stay off of your feet as much as possible- no autograph signings or photo shoots."

"Alright," I said as he wrapped my bruised ribs.

"And use these crutches whenever you absolutly need to travel," He said, handing me the crutches.

I thanked him, and hobbled out to find Cena standing outside of the door.

"Why did you do that?" I asked him blantenly as I began to hobble to the dressing room to get my bag. He followed me.

"It was a favor," He awnsered.

"For who?" I asked.

"For you, of course," He said, laughing.

"I barley talk to you, Cena. Why'd you do it?" I said, not believing him whatsoever.

"It was a favor...but to your unc-" He began, but I cut him off.

"To my uncle," I finished his sentance for him, "I should have known that. Well, thanks, I guess."

"What is your problem?" He snapped suddenly, stopping in front of me, preventing me from moving past him.

"Nothing," I lied.

"I'm stupid, your not just being a bitch to be a bitch. What's your problem?" He said.

"I'm being a bitch because you didn't do that for me," I hissed.

"What are you talking about?" He retorted, "Of course I did."

"No, you didn't!" I argued loudly, "You did it for my uncle."

With that, I pushed past him and into the dressing room. It was empty, and just as I got in there my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"I've got a plane waiting for you to bring you home to Atlanta," Said the firm voice of my Uncle Dwayne.

How could he know? RAW hadn't even aired yet.

Cena. That asshole told my uncle.

"Alright," I said, knowing damn well I wouldn't be able to argue with him and win.

"I'll be there to pick you up," He said.

"O.K. I'll see you there, Uncle Dwayne," I said.

"You'll be staying at my house," He informed me.

I chuckled, "What? Don't you trust me with an injury?"

He laughed, "No, I don't. You'll run around town, or try to train and hurt yourself more. I know you, Natalie. You won't be able to stay down for two weeks if I'm not there."

I was going to kill Cena. Kill him.

"See you there," I said.

"Bye," He replied.

I hung up my pink RIZR phone and threw it in my backpack. I put the crutches aside, put my backpack over my shoulder and put the backpack back on, then grabbed my duffel bag, using my right hand to hold onto the crutch and my duffel bag.

I frowned at my best friend, Ashley not being there. She was back home, visiting her family. She would know just what to say.

I walked out of my dressing room, to once again, find Cena waiting for me.

"You told my uncle?" I hissed, glaring at him.

"Well, yeah, I told him, " He retorted, "He's my good friend."

"Get away from me," I said calmly as I could.

"Okay, whatever," Cena said, walking away.

This was none of his buisness. He didn't need to go blabber to my uncle about my injury. I went outside to find a limo waiting for me- typical for my uncle. I was taken to the airport, and helped onto a private plane.

I pulled a blanket over me and quickly fell into a troubled sleep.


	2. Just How Drunk WERE You?

"I'mma whoop that boys ass," My Uncle Dwayne swore as the limo door shut behind us.

"Uncle Dwayne...," I trailed off.

"What?" He half-snapped, raising and eyebrow at me.

"If you start things with him, it'll just make things worse," I said, pleading with my stubborn uncle.

"Yeah," He laughed, "For him. Friday night, he'll be at Smackdown and I'ma whoop that boys ass."

"And I'll-" I began.

"Be at my house," He said, finishing my sentance.

"Don't you trust me?" I said, cocking an eyebrow of my own.

"No," He said plainly, "Your like me with an injury, Natalie. Unless someone forces you to, you won't stay down. Well, I'm here to force you."

"Who says I'll stay at home?" I challenged, laughing.

He muttered something under his breath that I didn't understand, but I ignored it. We soon got to my house, and he got my things into my house, and made me swear that I wouldn't go anywhere, and he'd be there to pick me up Friday at around five.

"Bye, Uncle Dwayne," I said, laughing at his over-protectivness. And Orton getting his ass handed to him on a plate.

He kissed me on the forehead and left. I sat down on the couch in my living room, flipping on the TV.

Minutes later, my front door opened, and in a second, my best friend, Ashley stood in the doorway of my living room.

"Ohmigod," She apologized, sitting next to me,"I am SO sorry, Natalie, I should have been there and-"

"Ash," I began, laughing, "This isn't your fault. Calm down. RAW isn't your show, you shouldn't have been there."

"Are you SURE it's okay?" She asked. A worried look had taken over her face.

"Yes, Ashley. I'll be fine. And in two weeks, I can get back to wrestling," I said, smiling.

"Good," She said, "Well, I brought you a donut."

She handed me a white bag that had my faviorate breakfast food in it- A choclate donut covered in sprinkles.

"Thanks, Ashley. I'd go somewhere with you, but I can't. Promised my uncle," I said.

"Good," She said, "You need to get rest anyway, with the past two days you've had."

"Thanks," I said. I loved having her as a friend. She rocked, and always knew the right things to say.

I got up quickly to give her a hug, and she left.

I sunk back into a seat, depressed. I turned on the radio, and a Bobby Valentino song played, i " I saw you walkin', down on Melrose. You looked like an angel straight out of heaven, girl. I was blown away by your sexiness. Now all I have to do is catch up to you. Slow down, I just wanna get to know you, but don't turn around, cauz that pretty round thing looks good to me. Slow down, never seen anything so lovely. Now turn around and bless me with your beauty, cutie" /i 

I loved that song, so I turned it up.

Then I sunk back in the seat, deppressed. Two weeks? I hated Orton. Absolutly hated him. I couldn't wait to see the footage of my uncle beating the shit out of him.

Pain twitched in my leg, reminding me that much more of how much I i didn't /i do to Orton. I mean, COME ON, I had never even had a full conversation with him, let alone an argument..

How?

How could somebody be so cold. So heartless? I pondered the thought. Was he just like that twenty- four seven? Or was it just in the WWE building? Could somebody possibly be that cold all the time? Unless it was like, Hitler or something.

Why?

Why couldn't he have just pinned me? Why did he have to go through kicking my sorry ass all around that ring.

Cena.

John Cena.

He just HAD to call my uncle. I mean, yeah, he would have found out about it eventually, but it at least give me time to yell at Coachman, or McMahon or something.

He DID save my ass.

I guess I couldn't be THAT much of a bitch. Who knows where I'd be if it hadn't been for John. I guess I DID owe him an apology.

Shit, did that take alot out of my pride.

It would be another two weeks untill I would see him again. It would take some time for me to work up the nerve to apologize to somebody so...cocky.

He wasn't Randy Orton cocky.

He wasn't Vince McMahon cocky.

He wasn't even Adam Copeland cocky.

He was I'm-The-WWE-Champion-And-I'm-Really-Cocky-But-Not-To-Cocky-Just-Right-Cocky cocky. And THAT was annoying.

He was cocky, but not cocky so that he was to cocky. He was just right so it was annoyingly annoying cocky.

I changed into a bakini, and got into the hot tub in my back yard, which made my muscles feel alot better.

MY TIMELINE FOR THE NEXT THREE DAYS.

WEDNESDAY-

12:00 AM- Woke up, took a shower, soaked in the hot tub to relax my muscles

1:00 - Ate Lunch

1:30: Did my bills for June and July

2:45: Updated my Myspace profile

3:30: Watched TV

4:30: Slept

5:30: Called Ashley

7:00: Hung Up The Phone With Ashley

8:00: Watched 'Get Rich Or Die Trying'

10:30: Ate Dinner

11: 15 PM: Went To Bed

THURSDAY-

9:00 AM: Woke Up

9: 15 AM: Took A Shower

9:30 AM: Did some bench pressing in my in-home gym. I would have done some running or leg presses but my uncle specifically made me promise not to do it untill after the first week.

10:00 AM: Ate Some Breakfast

10: 30 AM: Went Swimming In My Outdoor Pool

11:30 AM: Went inside, checked my phone. Ashley had called.

11:31 AM: Called Ashley Back.

12: 45: Got off the phone with Ashley.

1:00 PM: Watched some TV

3: 00 PM: Cleaned

5:00 PM: Ashley came over

5: 15 PM: Candice Michelle, Maria, Mickey James and Torrie Wilson came over

5:30 PM: Watched 'ATL'

8:00: PM: We did some swimming

9: 30 PM: Began To drink

10: 30 PM: Took a break from drinking to go into the hot tub

11: 30 PM: Ate Pizza

12:00 AM: Resumed drinking.

2: 30 AM: Candice asked Maria to make a Bloody Mary on the rocks, so Maria actually made a Bloddy Mary, went outside and THREW it on the rocks

3:00 AM: We finally stopped laughing.

3: 15 AM: Did some more drinking

4:00 AM: Candice and Torrie left

5: 00 AM: Maria and Mickey left

6: 30 AM: Ashley and I continued to drink

8: 00 AM: Ashley left

8: 05 AM: I passed out on the couch

4: 45 PM: I woke up, and began to scramble around to get ready to go to my uncles. Dressed in jean shorts and a red tank top. I put my cell phone, a change of clothes, my bakini, and my laptop in my backpack. Brushed my teeth five times. Put on deodorant/ perfume twelve times.

"Sorry," I apologized as I climbed into my uncles truck. I could still smell the vodka on my breath, but didn't know if he could.

"It's all right," He said as he pulled out of my Atlanta, Georgia home.

We chatted slightly as we rode to his house, but neither of us talked about what would happen that night.

"Why don't you go put your stuff in your room, Natalie?" He suggested, referring to my room I used in his house everytime we went.

Slightly dizzy, I jogged up the steps, and went into the room.

I tossed the bag on the bed, thanking god over and over again that I was immune to hang overs.

I pushed my light blonde hair behind my ear as I came down the steps. When I looked up, my jaw dropped at the sight of the person standing in my uncle's living room.


	3. A Chain Gang Surprise And A Party

"Uncle Dwayne...," I called slowly, still completly shocked at the figure standing at the end of the steps.

John Cena turned around, smirking at me.

My Uncle Dwayne came into the room, noticing that I noticed that Cena was in his house.

"Oh, Natalie...," My Uncle Dwayne said nervously.

Even HE was nervous at me getting pissed. And that said something about me getting pissed. And then the idea clicked into my head.

"Oh!" I noticed,"He's going with you to Smackdown?"

"Try again, Princess," John awnsered cockily.

I thought for a minute.

"No," I protested, following my Uncle Dwayne out of the front door after he grabbed his back pack.

"Uncle Dwayne!" I whined, stomping my foot. I heard Cena snicker behind me.

"Natalie," He said, turning around after putting the back pack in the back of his truck, "I don't think you should stay by yourself- you might do something stupid like-" I opened my mouth to protest, "I know you Natalie, you want revenge. If you go to Smackdown! tonight, you'll make your injury worse."

"You don't trust me!" I accused as he rounded the car.

"No, I don't," He said as he got in,"Stay here, Natalie."

He drove away, leaving me with my jaw hanging open. I stomped back into his house.

"You did this on purpose," I hissed to John as I came into the living room.

Cena rose to his seat to face me, laughing a little bit, "Yeah, Natalie because I just LOVE spending time with you."

"Shut up," I snapped.

"Good come back, Natalie," John jeered,"Next time, I'll take notes."

I growled a firey response, "Go play in traffic, Cena."

I did my best to stomp up the steps, but still limped. I heard Cena laugh as I stumbled.

"Yo, you need some help?" Cena asked.

"I think you've done enough," I snapped again, rolling my eyes.

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" Cena shot.

"Oh, you want me to remind you?" I said, "First, You call my uncle, when frankly, it's none of your buisness, and now this."

"Okay, what about me saving your sorry ass?" Cena fired hotly.

"I didn't ask you to do that!" I yelled, now very mad.

"Alright!" Cena said, now also yelling, "Next time, I'll let you get the shit beaten out of you!"

"I could have handled Orton," I scoffed.

"How?" He jeered, "By being carried away on a strecher with a cuncussion?"

"Orton wouldn't have done that," I could barley believe the words coming out of my mouth. I was actually DEFENDING Randy Orton.

"Oh, yeah?" John retorted, "What about Shawn Micheals? Rob Van Dam?"

He had me beat for a minute, but I quickly recovered, "Security wouldn't have let it happened."

So much for apologizing to him. I looked up to see him smirking.

"You're grateful arn't you?" He said, his smirk widening.

"No!" I scoffed. I stomped, as best I could, up the rest of the steps. I went into my room and slammed the door very loudly.

Seconds later, Cena came in.

"What?" I snapped.

"You got drunk last night, didn't you?" He asked.

"No!" I lied.

"Come on, Natalie, I'm the master of alchol. I can smell your vodka breath from across the United States."

"What's it to you anyways?"

"I just find it funny, that's all."

"Go away,"

"Do you even remember anything from last night? Who were you with?"

"Of course I do!" I shot, "I was with Ashley, Candice...Torrie...Maria..."

Shit. I know there was one more person. I tried as hard as I could to remember as the smirk widened.

"And Mickey!" I awnsered, "Ha!!"

"We fly high, no lie, and you know it! Ballin'!" My pink RIZR cell phone rang. I picked it up and looked at it.

"Speaking of Mickey," I snapped.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey," Said Mickey, "I heard you were going to be at your uncles tonight. I'm here with Maria and Torrie. You want us to come over?"

"Yeah!" I awnsered, "I'll call Ashley and Candice. Can you call Phil (CM Punk)...Matt and Jeff?"

"Cool," She awnsered, "Is it okay if I tell Matt to call Shannon?"

"Yeah," I said.

"I'll round everybody up and we'll be there in an hour."

"Cool. And tell everybody to bring their bathing suits"

"Having a party?" Cena said.

"Wow, "I said, pretending to be amazed, "Nothing gets pass you, does it?"

I closed the door in his face and called Ashley and Candice, then went downstairs. At my uncles house, I also had my own liquor cabinent.

My uncle didn't care if I drank; he knew that I wouldn't do anything stupid. I got out a bunch of beer, and some tequila, and glasses.

I went back upstairs and changed into a camoflauge bakini that had pink skulls on it.

And then the bell rang.


	4. The Visitor

"Me?" My uncle snorted, laughing, "You should be asking Orton that"

"Why?" I began, "What happened?"

"Remember when Orton got hit with that sledge hammer by Triple H?"

We all looked around at eachother

"Yeah?"

"Well, do you remember how the side of his face was all bruised up?"

"Yeah"

"Well, that's on both side of his face."

"Good," I snorted, "Muther fucker deserves it."

"I'm beat, though," My uncle says, "I'm staying here at a hotel for tonight. Then tommorow I have an autograph signing here, so I'll be there at around six to take you home. What are you doing?"

"Just chilling with everyone," I held the phone up, "Say hi, you guys!"

"Hi!" Maria asked perkily

"How are you?" Asked Torrie

"What's up?" Asked Candice.

"Yo!" Matt said, and I laughed.

"Good job," Jeff complimented.

"Yeah, for real," John said,

"Gotta agree to that" Awnsered Phil.

"Do it again" Said Shannon

"You kids have fun. And you candy-ass boys," My uncle said, "Don't have to much fun"

"Bye, Uncle Dwayne," I laughed.

"Bye, "

I hung up and tossed the phone on the table, when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," I awnsered and got out of the hot tub.

I opened the door and was shocked to see who it was.


	5. Not THAT kind of Two Hand Touch

Adam Copeland's Point of View

I got into my red convertible, ready to impress. Hell, When did I NOT impress?? I pushed back my long blonde hair and turned the radio up, sitting at a stop light.

I had heard that Natalie was having a party at her uncles and forgot to invite me. Or lost my number. Or something. Why wouldn't she want me at her party? I was a riot at party's...

Smirking to myself, I turned a corner. Party's. Natalie was only twenty-three. Tender, fresh meat. I would love to tap that.

Hell, she would be lucky to have me in bed. Any woman would be. I thought back to when I was dating Lita. Now she was good. Even when I pimped her out...

I almost...almost regretted that.

There was a difference between almost and actually regretting it.

I looked into my rear view mirror. I was one sexy son of a btch.

Pulling into the driveway, I straightened my hair so it wasn't all pushed back. I got out and walked up to the door and knocked.

Natalie's Point Of View.

"W- What are you doing here?" I asked in disbelif.

"I heard you were having a party, and I thought I would stop by. Figured you forgot to invite me. Or lost my number. Or something," He said.

Yeah. Right. No way would I want that asshole at my uncle's house. He had never done anything to me personally, but he was just a jerk. If he had been in Randy Orton's position earlier that week, he would have done the same thing.

"Um..yeah," I awnsered.

"So are you going to let me in or what?" He said, laughing.

"Yo, I don't think you want to go back there," I said, putting my arm across the doorway to prefent him from coming in. If he came in Matt would probably jump ontop of him and beat the living sit out of him

"Why?"

"Well...Matt...and Jeff...they're kind of here."

"And you don't want me to hurt them," Adam awnsered cockily.

"Try the other way around, Adam, " I snapped and shut the door in his face.

I went back into the back yard.

"Who was that?" Matt asked.

"Just somebody trying to sell shit, ya know?" I asked, buzzed from the alcohol, "I'll be back. I'm going to get some Tequila."

I went into my liquor bar and fumbled around for a minute with different drinks.

"Nobody was trying to sell sit, were they?"

I looked up to see John standing in the doorway, leaning against it, with his arms folded.

"Why would I lie?" I snapped, pulling out Tequila.

"What kind of idiot tries to sell sit at ten thirty at night?" John said smugly

"I..I..." I stammered for an awnser.

"Who was it?"

"Adam," I blurted out.

"As in Edge?" John said, raising his eyebrows, "So you didn't let him in so I wouldn't want to beat the shit out of that muther fucker, right?"

This comment angered me. Alot. He was so concieted. Did he not remember the Matt/Lita/Edge thing?

"No!" I snapped, "I did it because I didn't want MATT to beat the shit out of his sorry ass, you retard."

"Oh, yeah," John said, grabbing a third bottle of Tequila so I wouldnt' have to carry it.

"Don't tell anybody," I hissed as we came outside.

"Yeah!" Phil said as he saw the liquor.

I set them down,

"Let's go swimming in the pool!" Matt suggested.

"I don't really want - " I began but didn't get to finish my sentance. Matt picked me up with ease, and jumped into the outdoor pool with me.

"Thanks, Matt," I said, surfacing. I pushed back my now wet hair.

I had my back to the rest of the party as somebody jumped over me. They landed with a huge SPLASH in front of me, splashing me with water. John surfaced. Everybody else soon jumped in.

"Let's play football!" Shannon suggested.

"Girls against guys!" I shouted.

Everybody else agreed and I got a football. We turned on a porch light so we could see, and set up touch downs. My leg didn't hurt at all, so I figured it would be fine.

"Alright, " I said, after being nominated for captian. We huddled, " Jeff's small but fast. Matt's more muscly, but he's slower. Phil is scrawny, not that hard to take down. Shannon is crazy. Watch out for him."

"What about John?" Maria asked.

"John's our biggest threat," Ashley said. The rest of the girls agreed. But we were only playing two hand touch.

"True," I admitted, not really wanting to say I was fighting with John at that moment. I had gotten out black lipstick that I had from Holloween and we had put it on each side of our faces in lines, "But I think they are going to use John as defense, which puts us at an advantage."

"So what should we do?" Candice asked.

"Okay, Ashley and I will be on offense," I said. They nodded in agreement.

"Maria and Torrie on defense. Candice can be on nuetral."

"What's that mean?" Maria chimed in

"It means she can be either defense or offense," I explained patiently. I didn't know why, but I never got upset or annoyed with Maria.

"Wait!" Matt said, "I gotta tape this!"

He set up his camera that he brought so it could se all of us on our "field"

"You guys ready to get your asses handed to you?" I said cockily over my shoulder as they huddled.

"Alright. First play," Ashley said, "What is it?"

I thought quickly. On my feet.

"Alright," I said, "Ash will start out with the ball. I'll go on the right side of the field, Candice on the right. Ash'll fake toss it to Candice, then toss it to me. I'll try for the touchdown. Maria and Torrie, stay up on them just in case they get it."

"Got it," Every body said in unison

We broke apart, and got ready. John tossed me the ball and I handed it to Ashley and got into position. I almost laughed as John crouched across from me.

"Hut hut, Hike!" Ashley said. I ducked in between John and Shannon as Ashley fake tossed it. All the guys...and Maria averted their gaze towards Candice, expecting her to catch it.

Ashley tossed it to me, and I ran past Jeff and Matt as they realized what was happening. I crossed the touch down line.

"YEAH!" I said, throwing down the football and doing a victory dance.

"Alright, alright," Shannon said, "We did that on purpose. To let you get confident."

"Sure you did," Torrie said, laughing.

"Our ball again," I said, picking it up.

Candice started out with the ball, and ran past Jeff, who got it from her. Maria got it from Jeff, then threw it surprisingly well to me.

I ran past Shannon and dove for the touchdown line. I was sligthly shocked as the end of the football landed INCHES away from it.

Matt's hands landed firmly on my butt.

"Two hand touch, WE get the ball," Matt said, picking up the ball

"Not THAT kind of two hand touch!" I cried, laughing, getting up and smacking Matt lightly.

"Yo, then I gotta rethink my two hand touch tactics," John said.

I surprised my self when I joined in on the laughter.


	6. Bodygaurds and Phonecalls

"Bodygaurds?" I asked, astounded,"Come ON, Uncle Dwayne."

My uncle nodded his head as we sat in his car outside of the Hilton hotel in my hometown of Atlanta the day of my comeback, a Monday night. I felt 110 better, like I had never even had the injury to begin with.

"Yup, they are right outside of hotel doors. I'm gonna have a talk with them first."

"I don't want a bodyguard, Uncle Dwayne, I don't NEED a bodygaurd," I argued, trying to get him to change his mind.

"Alright," He said, getting my hopes up, "It's either those two body gaurds. Or Cena."

"So, where are those bodygaurds??" I asked, grabbing my backpack and getting out of the car. I could feel his smugness behind me, but he didn't say anything. Outside the doors of the Hilton hotel was two huge black men, one with corn rolls and the other with a small 'fro.

"Natalie, you go into the lobby and check in while I talk to these gentleman. I'll introduce you first. This is Bates" he pointed to Mr. 'Fro, "And this is Williams."

He pointed to the other one, using their last names. I smiled at them and went into the hotel.

"I've got a room under- " I began but was cut off when I was pushed aside.

"Room under Copeland. Bring up champagne in an hour."

"Excuse me?" I snapped, looking up at "Edge", "I was in line first."

"Yeah, but I'm more important than you princess, you see I'm World Heavyweight Champion," He said, making me roll my eyes, then he turned to the staff lady, "You, woman, go get my bags."

The poor woman, intimidated, ran out from behind the desks and out of the room to go get Copeland's bags. My uncle, and the two bodygaurds came in. Edge looked up, wide-eyed and pushed past me.

"That's right, you candyass, you better walk away," My uncle said as he approached me with Williams and Bates behind him, "Bates and Williams are going to stay outside of your hotel room when you go up there, and then, at the arena, they'll stay outside of the women's locker room, and at the entrance to the ramp for your match."

"Alright," I said, even though it wasn't. Orton would talk so much shit, most likely. But whatever. I could handle him. I wasn't afraid of him. All I had was bruises on my ribcage and legs.

"Bye, baby," He said, kissing my forehead and handing my bags to Williams and Bates, "Good luck tonight."

"Bye, Uncle Dwayne," I smiled.

I turned and walked out of the lobby and into the hallway as Williams and Bates behind me. They were fierce looking men, it was no wonder Edge had walked away so fast. We made it to my room within minutes.

They put my bags on my bed and went outside of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Here comes the money. Here comes the money. Money, money, money, money, money,"Rang Shane McMahons ring music, signiling that he was calling.

I put it on speaker, "Hello?"

"Yeah, Natalie?" He asked. He had never had a problem with me, but I didn't like him.

Barley anybody on the WWE roster

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked.

"Alright, here's the deal on your match for tonight. It's going to be against Kelly-Kelly."

"Isn't she from ECW, though?" I asked, not trying to be cocky at all.

"Yes," He awnsered patiently, "It's going to be for the last draft pick for RAW."

In the past week, Ashley had been drafted to RAW, much to my happiness.

"Alright. I can do that."

"Good luck tonight," He said,"I hope you get that last draft pick for us at RAW"

"Thanks, Shane," I said.

"Bye, now"

"Bye."


	7. The Final Draft Pick

"And here is her opponent, from Atlanta, Georgia...Natalie!" Lilian Garcia announced as I came out from behind the curtain, full of confidence.

The crowd roared their approval, fueling me to win this match, and draft pick, even more. I rolled into the ring and stood next to the referee, Chad Patton. He said, loudly, the rules but I didn't pay attention to him. I was to busy glaring at Kelly-Kelly, my A Game officially on.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

I pushed Patton aside and flew ontop of Kelly-Kelly, punching her several times in the head and face. She shoved me off of her and got up, shoving me hard. I stumbled backwards and came back with a fierce slap across the face.

She looked furious, then attempted a clothesline, but I ducked, grabbed her arms, and slammed her into the canvas, sat ontop of her and did a cross-face.

"That's a chokehold!" Patton yelled, "Get off of it."

I got up, holding up my arms to show my innocense. As soon as she got up, I tackled her into the corner, only to be kicked into the gut.She shoved me backwards, and I landed on my back, and got a kick to the head.

She attempted a knee drop, but I rolled out of the way, and I heard her cry out in pain. I got up as quickly as possible and waited as she recoverd.

The superkick I delivered landed perfectly on her chest and she flew backwards and lay motionless.

I got down onto my knees and layed across her, lifting up her leg for the pin.

One!!!

Two!!!

I was suddenly yanked off of her, and out of the ring. I landed on the floor with a thump ontop of my stomach, and I gasped for air.

I looked up, expecting to see Randy Orton. Standing above me was Mike Knox. He was at ringside because he was with Kelly. I just hadn't noticed him. I scolded myself for not noting the obvious. Why WOULDN'T Knox cheat?

"I want him out!" I demanded to Patton.

"Go, Knox!" Patton said, pointing to the ramp, "Or I'll disqualify her!"

He looked mad. I mean...more mad then usual. I don't know if he couldn't help Kelly cheat, or if he couldn't stop Kelly from stripping. I rolled back into the ring and got a gut kick from Kelly.

I got up, shoving her hard to the ground. I kicked her hard in the gut several times, hoping to get her down and out.

I tried to super kick her, but she caught my leg. Thinking of Jeff Hardy's tactics, I did a spinning leg drop, landing hard on my arm. But it didn't hurt as much as it hurt Kelly to get kicked in the head.

Once again, after Kelly recovered, I did a super kick. She landed perfectly on her back in the middle of the ring.

I got to the top rope as quickly as I could, and did my finishing move, a twisting backflip, called the Hurricarana of Death.

I lifted up her leg.

One!!!!!!!!!

Two!!!!!!!!

Three!!!!!!

"And here is your winner, winning the last draft pick for RAW...Natalie!" Called Lillian Garcia.

Kelly Kelly left to my music, while I waited behind to see who would be drafted to RAW.

"You think you know me," Began music, and I was shocked as Edge came out, wearing his championship belt around his waist and a cocky smirk.


	8. Apologies and Aruguments

"I am SO sorry, you guys," I apologized backstage in a locker room full of divas; Candice Michelle, Ashley, Mickey James and Maria, "I..I didn't think that Edge was going to come back to RAW.

I could almost feel every person in the building hating me for bringing Edge back. I felt so completly horrible.

"It's alright, Natalie," Maria said, rubbing my back.

"Yeah," Agreed Candice.

"Even if we knew he was coming back if you won, we wouldn't want you to give the match," Ashley said. I felt so much better when Ashley said.

"You know what?" I said, "I'm going to apologize to the fans who have to watch Copeland's sorry ass every week."

Outside of the locker room was Williams and Bates.

"My uncle called," I lied, "He says you guys can take the night off."

They looked to each other and left with out saying another word. I pushed through the backstage crowd and made it to the ramp.

My music hit, and I grabbed a microphone and got into the ring.

"I know, I know," I said, "You guys have already seen me tonight. But, I came to apologize."

"Apologize?" Jerry "The King" Lawler asked from his announcment table.

"Yes, King," I said, leaning on the ropes and facing him, "I came to apologize for this draft pick. I know all of you hate Edge."

The crowd roared their approval, much to my laughter.

"Don't lie, J.R and King. You know you all hate him, too."

"Hey! There's nothing you can say! Nothing that's gonna change what you've done to me!" I had my back to the ramp, but I knew who it was.

I sighed heavily and waited a moment before turning around. Orton was in the ring, five feet across from me.

I burst out with laughter at the sight of his face. It was bruised on practically the whole right side badly. Purple and black. I wanted to know what my uncle had done to him, but I could just get the tape later.

"You know, Orton," I began, "You got something right there."

I pointed to the five inch bruise on the side of his face. He slapped my hand away and yanked the microphone from my hands, "Your uncle ruined my chances to wrestle for the next, like, month!"

I grabbed another microphone, "Then next time you want to hit a girl, don't pick one who has family in the buisness."

I dropped the mic and made a move to get past him, but he grabbed my arm. I shoved him off of me, and the force pushed me back.

Music hit, making me throw my arms up in the air in an, "Of course it's him" Kind of way.

John Cena slid into the ring and got inbetween Orton and I, with his back to me. Orton, looking mad, left without a word.

"What the hell, Cena?" I demanded once we got backstage.

"What?" He jeered, "Me? Saving your ass, again?"

"Oh, shove it up your ass," I snapped, "I didn't need your help."

"It sure looked like you did. Was it me, or was Orton NOT going to give you a cuncussion like he did to Micheals and RVD?"

Out of cocky awnsers, I shut up. Cena smirked.

"I hate you!" I yelled.

"Your uncle is going to LOVE to hear about this."

"You wouldn't," I hissed.

"I would and I will. He's going to find out about it by the end of the night anyways."

"You are so...infuriating!" I said.

"Ooo, " Cena said, "You used a big word. Impressing."

"Is there a problem here?" Shane McMahon asked, approaching.

"Cena's IQ," I shot, glaring at Cena.

"Your breast size," Cena shot back.

"Enough, you two," The younger McMahon scolded, "You two will work together in a match next monday against Edge and Jillian Hall."

"What?" I said, following him as he walked away, "I- I can't work with that man!"

"Copeland?"

"Cena!"

"Why?"

"You know, I AM right here?" Cena said.

"The man is so INFURIATING!" I said.


	9. Inter Gender

"Uncle Dwayne!" I pleaded, stomping my foot at his latest announcement. We were in my dressing room.

"It's final, Natalie," He scolded, "Just sit down."

"Uncle Dwayne!" I repeated.

"Now, Natalie!" He commanded. I let my knees sink and I sat down on the couch in my dressing room. I began to think about the ways to get out of this.

"And don't think your getting out of this!"

I groaned, "But Uncle Dwayne, I-"

"I don't want to hear another word from you, young lady!" He said, in a I-would-listen-to-me-for-your-own-good tone.

I pouted, folding my arms and glaring at the floor. This usually worked when I was trying to get my own way with him.

"You pouting isn't going to work this time," He said as a knock came at the door.

"I got it," He said, as he saw me getting up. I sat back down as Cena came in.

"What's up, dude?" He said, giving my Uncle Dwayne a manish handshake. I rolled my eyes as he shot me a smirk.

"Nothing. Thanks for getting Natalie out of harm. Again," He said. I could have puked right then and there.

"I did it because it was right."

Cena was lying through his teeth! He didn't do it because it was right! He did it because he wanted to impress my uncle!

"So, your gonna protect her?"

"Like my championship belt."

I did my best not to snort from laughter.

My uncle HAD said "Either the bodygaurds or Cena."

I guess I shouldn't have told them to take the rest of the night off, and now I had to deal with Cena.

"Well, hey, the tour bus is leaving, in, like, five," Cena said.

"I'll bring your bags," My uncle Dwayne said.

I followed him out of the room as Cena went to his dressing room to get his bags. My uncle followed me on the bus as I picked a seat in the middle row. There were three seats, and I chose one in the middle so one person could sit by the aisle and one by the window. He put my bags in the space above the seats. I sat down as Cena came on the bus.

To my horror, my uncle waved Cena over and told him to sit next to me, by the aisle. NEXT TO ME. This was a SEVEN HOUR DRIVE, and I had to sit next to Cena the WHOLE WAY.

"I hate you," I hissed to Cena after my uncle left. Several other people had come onto the bus by now.

"I know, I'm just so awesome," Cena said, ignoring my insult. This made me mad, which I guess was his target.

"You are such a narcassist," I growled.

"I know."

He was deflecting my insults as if he knew what I was about to say. I frowned as Ashley, Maria and Mickey came on. Ashley sat next to me by the window, and Maria and Mickey sat in front of us, and Candice filled the empty seat next to them

Ashley sent me a questioning glance.

"I'll explain later," I whispered.

She nodded, and soon after the tour bus left. Cena soon was passed out, so I explained what had happened with me/Uncle Dwayne/Cena.

"Boy, does that suck," Ashley sympathized.

"I know," I whispered, realizing most people around us were around. In fact, we were the only ones awake, "If I hated him before, now I have to spend every Monday with him."

"You could try to get along with him," Ashley advised.

"Maybe..." I weighed if that was possible, "But I think that might be impossible. We are both just two hard headed to try to get along."

"Are you going to the meeting tommorow mourning?" She asked.

I groaned quietly, the meeting was at six a.m. I was just NOT a mourning person. Boy was I going to be a bitch.

"All of RAW is required to go, remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Boy, I can not WAIT to get up that early," I said sarcastically.

"Why are you not dressed properly?" Shane McMahon snapped as I came into the meeting room at 6:00 the next mourning.

I wore a pair of plaid pajama shorts and a black tank top.

"Because MOST people, Shane," I snapped, "Do not get up at five thirty to go to a meeting."

I took a seat inbetween Ashley and Candice, directly across from John. I rolled my eyes at his precence.

It was true; 100 percent of the people looked grumpy, but were just properly dressed for the meeting.

"Good job," Ashley, my hotelroomate said, "He won't say another word."

"About RAW Monday," Began the eldest McMahon child. I grinned at Ashley, "The tag team match with Cena and Natalie will be inter-gender."

"Meaning that I can fight Edge?" I snapped.

"That's what intergender means, Natalie," Cena said

"Shut up, Cena," I said, "I wasn't talking to you."

Oh yeah. Monday nights were going to be a LOT of fun from now on.


	10. Chair Shots And More Arguments

Something is telling me that something bad happened. Something really bad. I can hear people yelling and yelling and shouting my name. I want to say something back, but I'm unable to . I can't. Why can't I?

Finally, I'm able to sit up and open my eyes. Three people surround me; Shane McMahon, a doctor, and John Cena.

"Wha...what happened?" I asked, rubbing my head, which hurt. Alot.

"You got hit," McMahon said, "By a metal chair."

"Who did it?" I asked immediatly.

"Victoria," Cena awnsered.

"We already did our match?" I asked. It was supposed to be Cena and I against Victoria and Edge.

"It was supposed to start in a half hour," McMahon awnsered.

"Then I'll do it," I said, getting up.

I went to walk out of the room, Cena grabbed my arm.

"I can't let you do that," He stated.

"I've made up my mind," I said, jerking my arm from his grip,"Weather or not you come with me, I'm competing."

"It's not smart to compete; you almost had a cuncussion," The doctor chimed in.

"I'm going to get ready," I said, ignoring him, "You can compete with me Cena. But it's your choice."

Every diva in the locker room tried to talk me out of it, since they saw Victoria hit me in the back of the head with a metal chair when I hadn't been looking. Ashley had gotten frustrated with my determination, and called my uncle.

And my uncle called me, but I didn't awnser it. I knew he'd flip out if I did awnser it.

Several minutes later, I stood next to Cena in the ring, wearing; A camoflauge mini-skirt with black spankies underneath, and a green tank top and black fishnet stockings.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Cena asked as Victoria and Edge came down to Edge's music.

"I've made up my mind, Cena," I growled, not taking my eyes off Victoria as she came down the ramp. My fists were clenched.

"At least let me-" He began but was stopped short when I took off.

I ran, as fast as I could across the ring, doing a suicide dive over the top rope and onto Victoria AND Edge, taking them both down.

"WHOLEY SHIT! WHOLEY SHIT! WHOLEY SHIT!" Chanted the crowd as I grabbed Victoria by the hair, throwing her into the ring.

I jumped onto the top steel step and got in as the bell rung, officially starting the match.

I garden stomped her untill the referee stopped me. I stepped ontop of her hair, grabbing her arms and pulling them, hard.

"Get off of the hair!" Patton, the referee yelled in a tone of voice that said "Shit, She's going to be a handful tonight."

I waited untill he counted to four to get off of her hair.

I ran to the turnbuckle, climbing to the top one, about to do a backflip.

"Don't do it!" Cena urged, "Victoria just tagged Edge!"

I turned my head, and sure enough, it was true. I jumped down, turning to face Edge. He attempted to do a clothesline, but I ducked under his arm and ran across the ring.

Again, as I turned around, he tried a clothesline, but AGAIN, I ducked under his arm, but he caught me in backwards bear hug.

I tried everything to get out of his grip, but he was just to strong for me. And I couldn't breath. AT ALL. Just when I thought that my head was going to explode from air loss, he leg go, and slapped my ass.

I gasped, spinning on my heels to slap him across the face.

But he grabbed my wrist, almost easily, then pushed me back into my corner.

I felt a light smack on the shoulder, and I ducked under the ropes and Cena got in.

For the first time since the match started, I let myself rest. It was clear that Cena was going to dominate the blonde haired Canadian.

Then Victoria got in from ten feet from my right, so she had her back turned to me.

I ran in, dropping to my knees behind her, just as Cena dropped to his knees behind Edge. We both did a roll-up pin on our opponent at the exact same time

ONE!

TWO!

THREE!

And at the same time, both Cena and I stood up.

"And here are your winners...the team of John Cena and Natalie" Lillian Garcia said as both of our hands were raised. Cena's music began.

"I got the pin," I stated as we got onto the bus.

"Oh, so you want to start another argument?" Cena said, cocking an eyebrow.


	11. The Bus ride

"I got the pin," I argued as I followed John onto the RAW tour bus.

"No, I got the pin," He retorted, "Your tripping."

"I got the pin," I repeated, "And nobody says 'tripping' anymore."

"I just did, and- " He began

"You BOTH got the pin!" Ashley said, interuppting John, "Now would you two be quiet, for I don't know, five mintues."

I put my bags in the luggage rack over the seats. I sat nex to the window, and Ashley sat next to the aisle. John sat in front of her, and Bobby Lashley sat in front of me.

"Thanks for taking my side, Ashley," I said, laughing.

"I don't know about everybody else, but I don't really feel like listening to you two bitch at eachother for the rest of the ride."

"For real..." Lashley said, "You two should get married."

I gagged. Almost litterally.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go puke my brains out." I said, pretending to puke.

"You mean you actually HAVE brains?" John said.

(HEY! Did you know 'Lashley' and 'Ashley' rhyme? HA!)

"Shut up!" I hissed.

"I'm gonna shut you both up," Ashley said.

I sat in my seat, got out my laptop, logged onto my myspace;

cell phone rang, and I didn't look at the caller ID before awnsering it.

"Why did you go out there?!" My uncle Dwayne yelled so loudly, I had to hold the phone away from my ear.

"Uncle Dwayne, I-" I began

"You could have gotten injured again, Natlie!" He yelled.

"But I-"

"You could have gotten a cuncussion! Look at what happened to Van Dam!"

"Uncle Dway-"

"Shawn Micheals!"

"Unlcle Dwayne!"

"What if you DID get a cuncussion? Huh? And I wasn't there?!"

"Uncle Dwayne!" I said, "I wasn't going to let Victoria sideline me. I'm not going to let her make me look weak. I'm not. And I'm not going to let anybody think that, either. I refuse to be sideline because I was attacked. I competed. I won. I'm fine."

"Is Cena there?" He asked. Ha! Now it was HIS turn to get bitched at!

"He wants to talk to you," I said, smirking as I handed the phone to him.

He took it.

"Hello?...yeah, I'm good. How are you?...good...yeah, thank you...no problem...yes...no...of course. Your welcome. Bye," He hung up the phone and turned to me, "He thanked me for not letting anything happen to you."

I jerked the phone from his hands, sat in my seat and pouted.

I took out my laptop, taking nearly an hour to write a blog of the nights events. I, of course, didn't put the arguments of Cena and I in there.

When I finally posted it, and put my laptop back into my backpack, the bus was dark and everybody was sleeping.

I realized how thirsty I was, and got up to get a drink. I was just to the back of the bus when I bumped into somebody, and fell flat on my butt.

It was a tall, heavy, dark man.

"I'm sorry about that," Came Bobby Lashley's voice, and he bent over, grabbing both of my arms and pulling me effortlessly to my feet.

"It's alright," I said, dusting off my jeans.

"Hey, good job out there tonight," He began,"Not many men, or women for that matter, have gotten up, competed, not to mention won after a chair shot to the head that soon before a match."

"Thanks," I said, blushing.

"Which reminds me," He said, "I have a match against Chris Masters and Jillian Hall next week, but I need a partner. You interested?"

"I'd love to," I said, flattered.

"Alright, good, I'll call the Coach in the mourning. Thanks."

"No problem," I said, and moved past him.

I was honored. Bobby Lashley was one of the top superstars in the WWE, and he wanted me to be his tag partner.

I grabbed a drink and headed back to my seat, easily falling asleep.


	12. Maria, Santino and John

"What do you mean our room isn't on the computer?" I asked to the lady at the Motel 8 desk."We made reservations."

"I'm sorry," The lady snapped, "No, you didn't."

"I know I did," I retorted.

"I was there," Ashley defended.

"There are no records of either of your last names here."

"There are no other rooms?" Ashley asked.

"No, sorry."

I was sure that all the other WWE superstars and diva's had gotten up to their rooms and fallen asleep already.

It was already one a.m.

For the next two hours, Ashley and I drove around town, trying to find places to stay. After finding none, we decided to go to the bar.

Where, luckily, we ran into Maria.

"You guys can stay in my room," She chimed in, smiling, "Why don't I meet you at my hotel? It's at the Ramada Inn. Meet you there in a half hour."

"You are a life saver," I said, hugging her.

"Yeah, we owe you big time," Ashley said, "We'll meet you there."

So we stayed a few more minutes before going out into the pouring rain.

I got into the drivers seat and tried to start the car, but it didn't start.

Ashley tried to start the car. But it didn't start. We switched places again, but it didn't start.

A knock came at the window of my seat. I jumped about two feet, yelling, "Jesus Christ!"

I opened the door to see John Cena. Wonderful.

"You guys need a ride?" He asked.

Ashley said "Yes!" and I said "No!" at the same time.

"Alright, you don't? Bye then..." He said.

I grabbed his arm, "Fine, Cena. We need a ride."

"You need a ride...what?" He asked, smirking.

"No." I said, "I don't think so."

"See you later, then," He said cockily.

"Natalie!" Ashley elbowed me in the ribcage.

"Fine!" I said, "Please, Cena, give us a ride?"

"Of course I will," He said, laughing, "Come on."

I groaned, grabbed my purse, luggage and the keys to the stupid rental car and followed him. Ashley had her bags as well.

I got into the back of John's black Suburban and Ashley got into the front.

"You rule, Cena," Ashley said.

"I know," Cena joked, laughing at himself.

I wanted to gag at Cena flirting with my best friend.

John and Ashley chatted untill we got to the hotel. I muffled a thank-you, grabbed my bags and got out of the car as fast as I could.

We met Maria in the lobby, explaining the situation and why we were late.

"You should have called me," She said, "I would have come picked you up."

My smile faded. Why couldn't I think about that before I had to get into the same vehicle with someone I despised?

We got two roll-away beds and brought them up to Maria's room

But there were two beds.

"Maria...why did you-" I began to ask, pointing at the extra bed but was cut off when Santino Marella came out of the bathroom.

"Ladies, how are you?" He asked, thick Italian accent dripping from his voice. He was just so incredibly nice.

"We're good, thanks to Maria. How are you?" I asked, as Ashley and I made our roll away beds and put our luggage away.

"Good. I'm good." He said.

All four of us sat up, chatting untill we all eventually fell asleep


	13. The New Breed

"We fly high. No lie. And you know it. Ballin!" My cell phone rang, waking me up.

"Hello?" I asked groggily.

"Natalie," Shane McMahon began, "I need you to ring announce for ECW tonight, okay?"

"Ashley and I's rental car broke down."

"I'll send another rental car to the hotel your at. It will be there in an hour. Are you at the Ramada?"

"Ah-huh."

"It'll be there. Be at the ECW arena at five, okay?"

"Mmm-hmm," I said, and hung up.

I stood up to go to the lobby and get some coffee. I was turning the corner when I ran into somebody.

"Oh, hey, Candice," I said, smiling at the womens champion.

"Ohmigosh," She said, "I'm so glad I found you."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Adam and Orton know your going to be on ECW tonight and they're going to...um...well, what Orton said to me, they're going to pay you a visit."

"Thanks. I need to go pay Elijah Burke a visit."

I went to the front desk, and asked the lady for Burke's hotel room. I got the number, then went to find it, and knocked.

"Elijah, I know we don't talk that much, but I need your help."

"With?" He asked.

"I'm going to ECW to ring announce tonight, and I just found out that Orton and Edge are going to try to jump me and -"

"You want The New Breed's protection?"

"Yes," I said, "I mean...I know I don't know you that well, and we don't ever talk but -"

"Fine, but you owe me," He said.

"Fine," I said, "Thank you."

I went back to my room, woke Ashley up, and told her the mournings events.

We both simutantiously looked at Maria's bed, which Santino was in. They were face to face, with her forehead touching his chest. He had his arm wrapped around her waist protectivly. He was wearing pajama pants, but no shirt. She was wearing his shirt and shorts.

"Awwwwwwww," Ashley cooed, "That is soooooooooo cute."

"I know. I've got to take a picture of that," I got my digital camera out of my backpack and took a couple pictures. Ashley and I got ready, then drove to the mall in the rental car.

There were three chairs at the table, lots of pictures and magazines stacked up, and three chairs. I sat in the middle and Ashley sat at my right.

"CENA! CENA! CENA!" The crowd chanted.

"Ash, what are they-" I began, but turned around. Of course, John Cena stood there.

"What's up, ladies?" He asked, as if we DIDN'T hate him.


	14. Notes♥

I am changing my pen name from MattitudeFollower to JerichoholicY2J…same stories, same plots and everything. Thanks for reading!


	15. Surprise Tag Team Partner

After the autograph signing, which of course, Cena and I argued constantly, I went to get some lunch with Ashley.

She thought that it wasn't a good idea to make a deal with Elijah Burke like that. It would come back to haunt me, I realized.

But it was something I could deal with

No problem.

Or so I thought….

ECW went uneventful until after the very last match at which I was announcing. Both Orton and Edge stormed down the ramp, looking angry as usual.

But Elijah Burke and his posse came down to my rescue, which I was very grateful for. I went to the hotel that night, wondering what Elijah would ask of me.

He, I personally thought, was pretty good looking

_**Authors note: I'm going to be skipping a while since I haven't written in a while (**_SORRY!)_** It will continue after Chris Jericho came back and Cena was gone.**_

"Isn't it great?" I asked, smiling broadly as I came into the RAW building

"What?" Ashley asked.

"RAW with NO Cena," I said blissfully, "It couldn't be better. And now we have Jericho back to save us from that asshole Orton."

"Yeah," She said, "Chris Jericho rocks."

"Yeah, I know," I laughed, "Especially since-"

"Well, well, _**well**_," Came a rather drawling voice as we turned the corner. It was Orton, glaring down at us.

"What?" I snapped, "Mad that you can' t find a mirror that won't tell you how pretty you are?"

"Oh, very funny, Natalie," He sneered, "How's your leg?"

"Fuck you, Orton," I snarled, even though it was 110 better than it was when Orton first hurt it more than it had already been hurt.

"Well, I would get it in tip-top shape," He said

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"It means that you have a match against me and Beth Phoenix tonight," He said.

"And who's my tag team partner?" I asked.

"As a matter of fact," Said a voice from behind me. Orton's jaw almost dropped, "Her tag team partner is me."

I turned around to see exactly who would be my partner, and I was just as shocked, if not more shocked, than Orton himself was.

P.S I'm really really really really really REALLY sorry that it took so long to update. I hope you guys still like my story. LOL read my other one if you haven't already


	16. Match, LAYLA

n the deep courtry of Italy, a woman rushes along, clutching her newborn baby to her chest. The humid, pouring rain emits a mist, making it seem all the more darker.

Her first instinct, of course, had been to go to a hospital- a mortal hospital- but she couldn't.

She stopped, looking around for a long second before pushing her feet hard off of the ground and soaring into the night air.

The woman was a Sorrell, a very special kind of human. Flying wasn't her only power. Each Sorrell had the power of telekinisis, and each Sorrel had one element.

Either water, earth, air or fire.

Fire Sorrells were able to heat things up with their eyes, produce flames with their fingers, make flames bigger, make them smaller, meneuver them, or put them out all together.

Air Sorrells could make small, nearly compact storms, and large ones but only when they were in large groups. They could make a breeze at will, and could fly longer and faster than any other Sorrell.

Earth Sorrell's could move extremly heavy rocks, while other Sorrell's could not. They could also make plants grow, shrink, or dissappear all together.

Water Sorrell's could move water with their eyes, even in large quantities, make it snow or rain in a small, disclosed place, warm and cool water down to their satisfaction, and also were able to make it fog and mist.

The woman was an Air Sorrell, her husband an Earth Sorrell. But she didn't know what kind of Sorrell her baby was. Not yet

On the eve of the child's second day of life, at exactly 11:59, he or she will use their power without even realizing it.

An Earth Sorrell baby will make the ground rumble

An Air Sorrell baby will make it extremly breezy in the room.

A Fire Sorrell will make it extremly warm in the room

And, a Water Sorrell will make it either rain, mist, or snow in the room.

Her husband was going to meet her at the hospital as soon as he could, but for now, she just had to get there safely.

A band of Sorrell's were planning to take over the mortals, in every which way they could.

It would be a revolution that would change the world forever, and her husband was one of the learders of the groups.

She reached an upmost part of the moutain, landed, and put a specific hand up to a specific spot on a specific rock.

Before her unfolded a Sorrell hospital only seen by Sorrels

She scoffed

Ignorant mortals. Only concerned with money, technology, and more money.

She was ushered into a hospital room, both her and her baby were checked out, proven to be perfectly healthy,

Her husband came into the room, lavishing both her and his new b aby girl with kisses.

"Look at how blue her eye are," The woman marvled, beaming.

"Let's name her Saphira," The husband said, beaming equally.

"Let's."

At 11:56 the next evening, Saphira was put into a crib in the middle of an otherwise empty room, and both of Saphira's parents, and a team of doctors surronded the crib.

Ever so slowly, the room chilled, and a deep blue mist set over the room.

"Congratulations," Beamed the head doctor, "Not only do you have a water Sorrell baby, but a right powerful one at that." 


End file.
